This T32 training program proposal in Infectious Diseases (P.I., W.E. Dismukes) builds on the established strengths in basic and clinical research of the combined Adult and Pediatric Divisions of Infectious Diseases at the University of Alabama School of Medicine at Birmingham (UAB). Moreover, the track records of both Divisions in training MDs, graduate students and PhD post docs, are strong and sustained. Our proposal features opportunities for training experiences in six well established, well funded and nationally recognized research programs led by well funded, productive, and highly visible senior investigators/mentors. These programs and program leaders are: Virology- non-HIV (Britt, Whitley- Peds ID), Mycology (Dismukes -Adult ID), Sexually Transmitted Diseases (Hook, Schwebke- Adult), HIV/AIDS (Saag, Johnson- Adult), International (Vermund, Freedman - Adult), and Vaccines (Mulligan, Pass - Adult). Each of these programs centers on interdisciplinary fundamental and/or clinical research in high priority areas directly linked to current public needs. In addition, each program has been highly successful in obtaining core federal funding (primarily NIH and CDC) through investigator-initiated R01's and/or large program project, cooperative agreement and contract awards in response to federally mandated RFAs. Our training proposal seeks funding for one trainee in Year one and two trainees in Years two through five (one new trainee per Year, MD or MD/PhD). Programmatically, an effective interdisciplinary research experience will be implemented by incorporation of required coursework into each individual research plan formulated by the mentor and trainee. Trainees participation in the curriculum of the NIH K30 UAB Clinical Research Training Program will be required for those training in clinical research. Pursuit of an MPH will also be available. The overall performance and direction of the training program will be reviewed by the Program Director, Co-Directors and Research Advisory Committee on a semi-annual basis. [unreadable] [unreadable]